100th Hunger Games
by snowball8808
Summary: The fourth quarter quell is here! The twist? There is one replacement tribute for each district. Not too bad right? Wrong. The replacement tribute will be a former victor. Katniss and Peeta's daughter goes in with Gale and Madge's son. Who will come out?
1. Chapter 1 The reaping

Hey! this is my first fanfic, so wish me luck! Please review. Oh and I'd like to thank my friend for helping me w/ the names and stuff! THX! (lol you know who you are)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Chapter 1

**Katniss's POV**

"Hello District twelve! It is my pleasure to announce the hundredth annual hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first!"

I watch as Miffie Trinket, daughter of Effie Trinket, walk over to the big glass ball. My heart is pounding and I'm clutching Peeta's hand as Miffie pulls out a slip of paper. The few seconds it took her to walk back to the podium seemed like hours. Every year, a boy and a girl from the ages twelve to eighteen is chosen to compete in the hunger games. In other words, a fight to the death. My daughter Elli is fourteen this year. Her name is only in three times. The odds were completely in her favor, so why am I still worrying?

"Jacky Springs," Miffie called out. I sighed in relief that my little Elli was safe for another year. "Jacky? Come on up honey," Miffie said worriedly, "I guess Jacky's not here. Okay. I'll just go pick another card."

_What! Is that even allowed?_ I thought to myself.

I watched Effie reach into the glass ball yet again. Three of those slips have Elli Mellark written on them. My heart started pounding again, as Miffie pulled out a slip of paper. She walked back to the mic and read, "Elli Mellark."

I gasped in horror as I watched my daughter walk up the the stage. "No. No. No. This can't be happening. Her name is only in there three times," I muttered to myself. Taking a few deep breaths, I succeeded in calming myself down. I glanced up to see Elli standing stiffly on stage, as Miffie walked over to the boy's glass ball. I told myself here and now, that this year, District twelve will have a victor. Elli Mellark will win, no matter who the male tribute is.

"Javon Hawthorne," said Miffie

_Oh no. Not Gale's son. No. This can't be happening._

I watch in horror as Gale's son walks slowly up to the stage. Elli turns and shakes hands with Javon. The two of them are led into the Justice Building, while Peeta and I wait on stage. On the big screen President Raven.

"Hello everyone! As you know, this year is the Hundredth Hunger Games, or in other words, the fourth quarter quell. That's right. The twist? Let's see what it will be shall we?" said President Raven. She puts on a fake smile and takes the paper from the plush velvet pillow. Reading aloud, "This year, for the hundredth hunger games, there will be one replacement tributes for each District. You all know and love these replacement tributes! They are your victors! The reaping for the replacement tributes will be held at the capitol after the opening ceremonies. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen turns black, and I stare at it in shock. It's either me or Peeta. I decided now that it would be me. I will go in to save Peeta and Elli. I glanced over at Peeta, but he just shook his head at me. I put on a determined look and walked to the train. Peeta trailed behind me, and we settled down in the victor's room.

**Javon's POV**

"Try your best to win. I know you can do it, even without your mentor's help. Remember what I taught you in the woods. You'll be fine. Come back to Madge and I. Don't expect much from Katniss and Peeta," my father, Gale, said bitterly, "They want their daughter Elli to win. Watch your back..."

I listened to my father ramble on about how he knows I cant win, but in my heart, I know that he knows that I can't win. Once he left, I sat in a chair and waited for the peacekeepers to come take me to the train. I thought about how I hated Elli Mellark. She was always the smartest in school, but that made her probably the snottiest girl in school. She thinks she's the best because she inherited her mother's voice. Well, I've got news for her. She is so dead in the arena. I know I can't win, but she won't win either. I'll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2 The train ride

Chapter 2

Elli's POV

The first thing I notice when I walk into the train, is the food. So this is what the Capitol eats. So much better than what we have in the Districts, I thought bitterly. I hate the Hunger Games. I hate the Capitol. They're so cruel. Having twenty four children fight to the death in an arena? It's just disgusting. No wonder my parents started a rebellion. It really sucks that it failed though. Now the Hunger Games are continuing. This year it's the 100th. The fourth quarter quell.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the room at the Justice building waiting for the peacekeepers to come take me to the train. The TV flashed on to show President Raven. I listened as she said, "Hello everyone! As you know, this year is the Hundredth Hunger Games, or in other words, the fourth quarter quell. That's right. The twist? Let's see what it will be shall we?" said President Raven. She puts on a fake smile and takes the paper from the plush velvet pillow. Reading aloud, "This year, for the hundredth hunger games, there will be one replacement tributes for each District. You all know and love these replacement tributes! They are your victors! The reaping for the replacement tributes will be held at the capitol after the opening ceremonies. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I fell backwards onto a leather chair._

_End flashback_

It hit me, that one of my parents would go back into the Hunger Games, again. This would be their THIRD TIME. If I come out, then one of them has to die. If one of them comes out, then I have to die. These thoughts whirled through my head as I took a seat in the train. I heard the door burst open, so I looked up. I see Javon walk into the room.

"Hi," I said timidly. I was met with stony silence. What did I ever do to him? I turned my attention back to the entrance door, as I heard it creak open again. I see my mother and father enter and take the love seat across from me.

"Javon," my mother said quietly, "come sit here." Javon takes the seat as far away from me as possible. My mom continues, "So, did you see President Raven's announcement?" I nod my head, but Javon shakes his.

"I turned it off because I didn't want to see it," he said in explanation. Sighing, my mom explained what the twist for the four quarter quell is. I zoned out because I already knew what was going on.

"Elli! Are you even listening?" My dad snapped at me.

"You were talking about the quarter quell, I already saw it. I don't need to-"

"We stopped talking about the quarter quell. We're talking about strategies now. You have to listen if your ever going to have a chance!" My mom interrupted.

"Fine, fine. I'm listening," I said to appease my mother. Javon smirked, so I glared at him.

My mom ignored our tension and continued, "So, I know both of you have the potential to win. Javon, being Gale's son, I'm guessing he taught you a thing or two about hunting with snares and traps?" Javon nodded, so my mom continued, "Okay, so what weapon are you good with?"

"I'm pretty good with the knife. I have good aim, and I can throw far," responded Javon

"Okay. That's enough for us to work with. What other skil-"

"But what does it matter? You want Elli to win anyways. I'm going to die, so why does it matter what other skills I have?" he interrupted. My mom was unable to answer, so he continued, "Just admit it. You and Peeta both want Elli to win. I'll always come in second."

We all knew that it was true, so my mom just sat there silent.

"That's what I thought," sneered Javon. He stood up knocking the chair over, and stormed out of the room.

"Mom?" I asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Uh. Dinner'll be ready in an hour. Your room key is on the counter. Go wash up," she said distantly.

"Okay," I replied taking the room key with my name on it. I noticed that Javon didn't take his room key, so I grabbed it.

I was walking down the hallway looking for my room, when I saw Javon siting on the ground. "You forgot your room key. Here," I said handing is room key over. Javon snatches the card out of my hand and struts down the hall without so much as a thank you.

"Uh. You're welcome," I call after him before he could get far. He didn't answer, so I said, "Uh, okay. Ignore me then." He whirled around to glare at me.

"You know what you said back there was unnecessary," I said casually.

"Yeah? Well it had to be said," he retorted angrily before stalking off.

"Yeah? Well, they're still your mentors, and when your in the arena and you need something that could decided your fate of life or death, they can choose to send, or not to send," I said sweetly.

Finding my room, I slipped the key in, and turned the knob. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. The room was not particularly big, but then again we are on a train. There was a nice big bed in the middle of the room. The carpet was gray, and the wall was a shiny silvery color. Personally, I think the color made the room look a bit depressing, but whatever, I'm only spending one night here. The lighting in the room, was also rather dull, but the bathroom was brightly lit. So brightly in fact I was temporarily blinded until I adjusted to the lighting. Blinking a few times, I looked around the bathroom. I stripped down, and got into the shower. There was like a hundred buttons, I didn't know which one to press. I pressed a red button and hot water came out of the shower head. I yelped and quickly pressed the blue button, to neutralize the hot water. Sadly, the blue button meant turn the water to freezing cold. I screamed as I was sprayed with cold water. I jumped out of the shower dripping wet. Pressing a few more buttons, I finally found the right temperature. I stepped back in to figure out how to use the shampoo and soap. After about thirty minutes of pressing buttons, I gave up and stepped out smelling like roses, lavender, vanilla. I wrapped a fluffy towel around me, and let the blow drier dry and comb my hair. It fell in a glossy brown curtain around my shoulders, already perfectly parted. I looked in my drawers for something to wear to dinner. I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a black T-shirt. Grabbing a pair of sandals from the closet, I walked out into the hallway. I slipped into the gold sandals, and proceeded down the hallway. I walked into the dinning car and took a seat. Everyone was already there, so we started dinner. We ate in silence, and after dinner we sat around the TV to watch a recap of the reaping. I ended up in-between my mom and dad, with Javon sitting as far away as possible. The TV flashed on and the anthem played. District one came on first. The female looks innocent. She's decently pretty, and she face was set in a determined manner. The male tribute is a volunteer. We watched him run up to the stage. He seems young, I guess that's because he's short. He's shorter than the female tribute. He may seem harmless because of his height, but the ferocious glint in his eye told otherwise. They shook hands on stage and I noticed the resemblance between the two of them. They had the same blond hair and same blue eyes. Their body forms were similar, though not exact, and the smirk on their faces were identical. I guessed that they were siblings. With that, District one disappeared, and District two appeared on the screen. The female volunteer looks dangerous. There was a determined glint in her eye. The male is downright scary. He towers over his escort with his broad shoulders and muscular build. District three appeared on the screen. Fist came the female tribute's reaping. She stepped up onto the stage. Her brown hair billowed in the wind, but it looked like as if she was about to be blown off the stage by the wind. She seems so fragile. I thought to myself, _she's a bloodbath no doubt_. The male tribute was the same. A fragile looking boy probably at the age of thirteen or fourteen walked up to the stage. No volunteers, as expected. District three disappeared and District four came on. The female tribute was stunning. She was beyond beautiful with her brown locks. Her green eyes shone as she stepped up to the stage. She was not tall, but she short either. Probably about five feet six inches. She took her place on stage and their escort grabbed a name from the male tribute's ball. A young boy probably at the age of twelve walked up to the stage. He was soon replaced by a giant of a boy. He has a dazzling smile, with sun bleached blond hair. He shook hands with the female tribute, and District four disappeared. I started to get a little bored watching the reapings, but I stayed in the room. I zoned out for a bit though. Nobody really caught my eye, so soon my head dropped to my chest. My mom let out an scream. My head jerked up and I looked up to the screen. A little girl walked timidly up to the stage.

"She looks just like Rue," my mother whispered.

I watched the little girl on the screen until District 11 disappeared. Next came my reaping. I watched myself walk up to the stage, and I watched as Javon walked up. It was kind of boring, considering I was there. District twelve disappeared and I stood up to go to my room.

"Wait Elli. We all need to talk," my mother said.

I sighed and sat back down. "Okay, talk," I mumbled.

"Did any tributes catch you eye? Danger-wise and ally-wise," my mom asked.

"I think the district one boy could be potentially dangerous. He may seem small, but size isn't everything," I said.

"You're right. He did look dangerous," Javon stated, "I think the carear alliance has some good people this year. I want to join."

I was shocked, but there was nothing I could say to stop him.

"Elli, how about you?" my mom asked.

"I don't know. It's too early to tell anything," I said quietly.

"She's got a point. We don't know their strengths and weaknesses. We'll have to wait until training," My father said.

"Okay," Katniss said, "You guys should go get some sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you."

Javon and I stood up and started out of the room. We walked down the hallway in silence. When I got to my room, I said, "Well, good night then. See you in the morning." My attempt to be friendly failed when he ignored me and kept on walking. I sighed and entered my room.

Changing into some nice comfy pajamas I crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
